The Summer Camp
by MoonBunny1991
Summary: When hermione goes to summer camp, she invites ron and harry to go with her, but when they arrive, she ditches them for an old friend. How can Ron and Harry get their Mione back?


**The Summer Camp**

**By Tasha Conley**

**Chapters 1-4**

**When Hermione has to go to summer camp, She convinces Ron and Harry to go with her, but when they actually arrive, she ditches them for an old friend. How can Ron and Harry get their Mione back?**

**I don't own harry potter but i'm using the charactors to write my story...please don't sue me, my family can't afford a lawyer. **

_This is my very own plot. So far i have written this story, at but then had to rewrite it due to the fact that death-curse vanished. I had to retype it...Please please please tell me anythign that needs improved. _

CONVINCING RON AND HARRY

Hermione looked out the marvelous Hog wart's train window. It was not like any other window...it was a window from the Hogwarts express, and more impressively, it was the window to the same compartment that she had been in for two full years.

That was right. Hermione had successfully passed two full years of magical lessons. A full-fledged witch and a wonderful muggle successor in summer school of muggle lessons.

You see, Hermione had wonderful muggle parents. She was a witch, but her parents wanted more. They wanted her, especially her mother...wanted her to learn both ways. Both witchcraft and muggle lessons. However, that was hard for poor Hermione. Considering that for a whole school year, even sometimes more, she had wizarding lessons. Then the moment she got home. Mary Granger pursued her into summer school. Therefore, Hermione learned a fair deal more then any other muggle witch known.

As you know, such expectations, and high levels are often boring. So you have to get out sometime, and that she did. When ever her mom said it was okay. Now don't get the idea that her mom was mea. It was just that her mom wanted her to be a successor, and not only that, but Hermione didn't mind either. Mainly, because that what she wanted too!

This year, Hermione remembered all the events that had followed this year. There was the poly juice potion, being petrified, and the things she never saw: Aragog, and the huge snake. Half of these events, were ones she had never followed in, but that was because she had been petrified. Being petrified was a horrible business. You felt like you couldn't move, and it didn't seem like you were alive. You remained completely still, couldn't eat, sleep, drink, hear, and over more then that, and it was completely dreadful. But there was always something that had cheered her up at time like this, and that was because these things had been there for her, and told her everything. Those things, were more than simple things, they were her friends: Ron, and Harry.

Hermione moved her eyes towards Ron and Harry, and smiled slightly. For two years these inseparable brother like best friends, had tried to sleep in these compartments, and it had been tricky to do anything of the sort. Because every compartment was louder then the last and you could hear the noise seeping through the walls. That was why it was amusing. They had actually done the impossible: sleeping on the train.

Ron was lying on the right side of the compartment seat next to Harry, singing a song in his sleep from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Some song about Off to Work We Go, or something. Then soon after he was mumbling about monkies and goblins and how them mating was wrong. The next thing she knew, she heard Ron scream aloud in his sleep as loud as his voice could take him while dreaming, " The Goblin stole my money! CHARGE!" as he pointed his finger at Hermione in the thin air.

Harry on the other hand, was sleeping on the left side. His mouth was smiling, and it seemed like he was imagining someone peacefully in his sleep. Hermione thought it was about Harry's parents, and how Harry pictured them to be if they were still alive. Nevertheless, he looked peaceful and yet so cute with his blackish brown hair, thrown across his face. Showing off his adoring, yet hate filled with sorrow, lightning shaped scar. It was amazing how he slept so peacefully though, especial during the following day after nearly dying by poison of a horrible basilisk. She never would have been able to handle that...even when she tried.

She thought about them for a minute. What if she? Then she decided no for a second. Could they, would they possibly even try to considerate it? They would, after all, they cared about her, and she didn't want to go alone. That would be frightful.

Hermione had always been afraid of going to summer camp, and that was because of the guys. She heard from her muggle friends that all guys at summer were extremely sweet, and cute, but always hit o you. She didn't' like guys...so she needed Ron and Harry with her. They were boys she loved, and cared about. Other then one. One particular boy she had known in the forth grade, but that was before she had started going to Hogwarts two years ago. She had lost contact with him since then.

Hermione didn't think she'd ever see him again. Not even at the summer camp, which her mom was forcing her into!

Hermione walked out of the compartment. She waited for the trolley lady to come by. That way she could buy all the kinds of food she wanted. That was sugary treats anyways. When the witch finally arrived at the compartment, Hermione had already figured what snacks she wanted, and how much they cost all together.

She picked up three sugar quills, five chocolate frogs, five licorice wands, and two boxes of Bertie Bott's every flavor beans, and that price was about five galleons and three Knuts.

When Hermione was back in the compartment, she dumped all the treats upon her seat. She knew within a minute, that the song Off to Work We Go would stop being sung, and it was already too late! Ron woke up. By the time Hermione had woke up Harry, and asked if he wanted licorice wands, half of them were gone, Ron had eaten those followed by all the chocolate frogs, a sugar quill, an al the bertie Bott's every flavor beans were goners.

"RON! How could you do that? You knew the sugar quills, and licorice wands were for Harry and me!" Hermione yelled at Ron as he continued to stuff his face. Which reminded Harry a little of Dudley.

"Ron, please stop it! NO more DUDLEY! Please, please, STOP IT!" Harry yelled covering his eyes and turning his face towards the wall.

Ron looked at Hermione, and Harry, and said, "You two would make a great couple, you know that?" As he chowed down more candy until there was only one sugar quill, and licorice wand left. He supposed the relationship idea because of how they always agreed that Ron pigged out too much in fact the two always agreed with each other now a days.

Hermione, and Harry snatched the last piece of the candies left over, and either chewed or sucked n the edges of it.

Hermione stopped sucking her quill, and spoke, " Ron, Harry I have to got o summer camp this year. In America. Will you please go with me I'd go by myself but I don't want to be attracted by some hot guys, that will try to get me to be their girlfriends, and then meet a snobby brat, and come back as a prissy or something, Please go with me?

Harry, I could change your money to American money, and maybe you could pay for Ron's trip. After all, for guys it's only forty dollars. PLEASE?" Hermione finished giving them the puppy dog pout look at the end. The boys hated that, but they agreed. They couldn't let her come back acting as if she were England's very first valley girl. It'd be unnatural, and prissy was exactly Malfoy's type.

"Yah, I'll o if Harry pays. I'd rather go all together, but I can't afford it you know...with five kids going to school, and all. We HAVE to save some money for each school year. Besides...I don't want Ginny to put bows in my hair all summer..." Ron left off; sounding frightened at what Ginny was going to do.

Harry looked at Ron amusedly. He replied, "Sure another reason to stay away form the Dursley's, and I'll pay for Ickle Ronniekins too! Besides the Dursley's will probably think I got shot by an arrow or something while playing archery, or something there too So it's cool on my side." He looked at Hermione, and smiled, "Besides, we want our Mione all to our selves this summer. Right Ron?"

Ron grinned, "Right."

THE LETTER

Hermione walked off the train steps and to her mother Mary, and her daddy Alan. Her mommy was beautiful, especially when she was happy. Hermione noticed how her daddy always wrote to her about how her mom was depressed, and sometimes she couldn't eat every few weeks. Why would her mom do that? She first sent Hermione to school, and then to summer schools. At least during Summer School she could see Hermione, but now she was sending her to summer camp!

Her mom looked lovely in her new dress. It showed her curves, and legs. In fact, Hermione could feel George, and Fred staring at her mom. How annoying. She turned, and realized she was wrong. It was Percy, and his dad staring. Gosh! What pigs! But Hermione's mom wore a clip in her curly hair. Smiling and grinning at her daughter.

Mary held her daughter into her arms. She loved Hermione with all her heart, but found it hard to let her stay home. She had the opportunity to be a witch, or a lawyer, all these things were out there for her precious Hermione, but she had to face the world, and do everything to do this opportunity. Mary had no clue what her daughter really wanted. She never would... Nor would she want, or ever want too!

Alan looked at his little angel with bushy hair. He was the only one who understood his daughter. About her dreams, and happenings at Hogwarts, everything. His little Hermione wanted to succeed at her own things. Not at what Mary wanted, but she could never find the heart to tell her. That she wanted to be a witch...who didn't have all these studies that her mom wanted her to have, and that she didn't want to go to summer camp. He, Alan himself, was afraid to tell his beautiful wife this fact. The fact that she needs to back off!

"Ron and Harry are going. So we need to pick them up, and we will take that...bus...to summer camp. Okay?" Hermione smiled at her mom, and dad. She felt a lot better for the fact that Ron and Harry would be with her. It's not that she didn't want new friends, she just didn't want mean preppy bratty friends who thought they were all that. And she didn't want new guy friends who tried t make out wiht her after she said no!

Not that it really mattered now... she won't have to go out with any guys, or anything... thank god!

Her mom and dad took Hermione into their Toyota car. It was actually a red truck, and most of the time it was handy.

They ride home, and Hermione entered her quiet white house of solitude. She ran to her room, and changed into some shorts, and a tank top. Smiling at her in the mirror. I look gorgeous! She thought. She looked lovely in bright colors. She knew these clothes were a little too mature for a twelve-year-old girl. (Imagine a short pair of shorts, and a tank top that was blue, has a little slit on the spot that usually cover the belly button, and Fluffy cloth, well sorta where the cut is where it shows just a little cleavage...something your mother or teenage sister would wear when going out!)

Hermione sat on her pink bed, and looked at her room. Her parents had made changes to it.

The walls were dark violet, while the floor was indigo. The ceiling was a midnight blue...it was a great combination of colors. It made her room look sort of like a perfume selling room. Which it wasn't?

There was new furniture, and books. The bed was a twin sized bed, and had pink sheets, covers and fluffy pillows. There was a nightstand on each side of the bed. With a lamp upon each. There was a huge bookshelf right next to the desk. The desk of course was by the window so it could embrace the light. The bookshelf was filled completely. So, Mary and Alan bought another bookshelf, which was also completely full. Followed by a cupboard filled with Hogwarts books from the past year.

This years books, Hermione had unpacked in that cupboard. She felt as if her room was practically only about books, and that was really normal...it was just all the books her mom bought for her were only study books, and college books and all those things to study. How did she tolerate with that? She didn't know.

Hermione unpacked all of her Hogwarts things into various places...she put the trunk under the bed, and then pulled out from the closet a packing bag. She packed for camp...some clothes like shorts, and shirts, tank tops, and any other kind of clothing...followed by snacks, and flash lights, and swimming suits. All kinds of things. Things that were suitable for camp.

When she was all packed up for camp, Hermione left her bags in the living room floor, and right when she was about to call for Harry, She had received a owl, from a dumb old owl, which she had obviously never seen before. The letter was for Hermione, and she read it quietly.

Dear Hermione,

This is Ron, and I must warn you now...Harry's uncle was screaming and shrieking at me for us kind to like well never call his house again...so like uh...DON'T call Harry...you might regret it. I don't understand how he was mad at me for how I used the Felly tone. Gosh...Dad did suggest I hadn't yelled in the tone...heheh.  
Ron

Hermione looked at the parchment in terror. NO! Her mind thought. Then she thought of a simple idea. She picked up the parchment, and ripped it in half. The she wrote in few words...

Ron,

Pick up Harry. Tell Molly to apparate and pick him up. Then meet me at my house...Maybe with that floor powder you have. Well, I'm getting ready to go so get yourselves here in two hours...okay? Bye!  
Loves from,  
Hermione

she tied the scroll to the leg of the owl. Still having little clue of its name until she remembered last year. Last year Errol had been sent a howler and when received by Ron...it well, you know the story. She let Errol go through her window, and picked up her bags.

Hermione took her bags out to her daddy truck. She tied them onto the back so they wouldn't get lose, and ran to her room for a book. When she entrusted her favorite book Selene and the Elves of Asariel, she walked to her clean kitchen and waited. She waited by turning the page in her book.

When will Harry and Ron get here? She thought miserably.

WHAT RON AND HARRY KNOWS

A smile is a smile. When life is hard it is. That is for sure, but yet you find it hard to smile when you're sad. What is the point of this paragraph you are most likely wondering? Well, Hermione will go through in this chapter or some other ones this feeling. And that of course is of great importance.

Hermione had finished reading her book when Ron and Harry had arrived at her doorstep. She grinned as she put her book down onto her Mahoney table. Laughing as she opened the doors, and hugged her beloved friends.

Harry hugged her tightly. As he hugged her, he sniffed her hair for a splint second. Green apple shampoo. Lovely.

Ron on the other hand, gave her a normal hug, after pushing Harry off her. As he did this he moaned, "So we have to not like fly the car right. We ACTUALLY have to drive it?"

Hermione nodded. Well it wasn't so bad was it? To ride in a car? I mean she thought it would be just like flying a car, except on the ground...right.

Harry laughed at Ron. Then he smiled at Hermione. Now this smile was the smile that was special, and reserved for one girl in each mans life. The mischievous, I want you grin. But Hermione of course...not knows that, just smiled back, thinking nothing romantic of it.

Ron gave Harry their secret handshake. Hermione and no one else knew what it meant. It was a brother friend type thing.

Hermione ran up the stairs, to her parent's room. The door was shaped a type of ovalish, and was a green oak color. Quite an annoying door to Hermione...it was extraordinary, and reminded her of the history of Salem's witches of black magic. Not the good, which she had been learning of at Hogwarts. She yelled, "Mary! Dad! They're here! We'll be in my room if you need us."

She grabbed Harry, and Ron's hands, and practically dragged them on the floor up the hard steps up to her bedroom.

Harry and Ron gave each other looks as they were dragged up the bumpy stairs. Ron looked at Harry, and said, "Well, I admit I wanted to fly, but I didn't want to be dragged up the steps, as my 'feet' flew up in the air. This kinda hurts!"

"Girls, and their rooms," Harry rolled his eyes. His head was beginning to get a headache. Finally, they stopped inside Hermione's door.

The boys managed to stand up, and then rubbed their heads quietly. Hermione on the other hand was showing off her room.

Harry looked around, and shook his head. Typical. The typical room for Hermione. Books everywhere. Just everywhere there was books. And a desk, and it was just so typical he thought.

"There better be a book in here all about her loving me", Harry thought aloud.

Ron and Hermione looked at him.

"Wha-?" They both said.

"Oh um I meant, is the book: I Know She Is Loving Me by Patricia Williams here?" Harry covered for himself.

"Uhh...no. Never heard of an author called Patricia Williams. I need to pay more attention to romance novels. I didn't know you read them Harry!" Hermione said excitedly, "Well since you do...read the these books at summer camp!"

Hermione handed him twelve books. They were romance novels written by Tasha Conley. The youngest author in the world.

"She is the best; there is no sex or anything... its romance with a plot... cool. Huh?" Hermione said excitedly.

"Right, " Harry said.

Ron pointed at Harry, and then fell to the floor, rolling around as he laughed.

"Well, what is so funny? He is into romance stories too! What's the matter with that?" Hermione asked Ron angrily.

"You tell yourself that Hermione," Ron laughed.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, with a soft voice, saying, "Hermione get your friends, and let's go!"

THE NEW BOY

Hermione, Ron, and Harry laughed eagerly chatting away in the back of the truck. For the main part, they had no idea how long it would take to arrive at the summer camp but Ron was still excited.

"Imagine if there are other wizards and witches there too! I mean, other then us you know. I mean there can't ONLY be muggle around." Ron said. Harry nodded. Hermione laughed at them both as they looked at her, as if awaiting her agreement.

"I'm sorry you two, but the likeliness of there being anything but muggles there is like, well... it's just not going to happen okay?" Hermione said rolling her eyes, but personally, she thought that there could be at least one person other then them who knew magic. At least one.

"You know what you guys. I don't think I'm sure of anything right now. Maybe your right, I mean I can't be right about everything...right?" Hermione stared at the car's carpet. She never realized how blue it was even with its gray sparkles.

Harry gawked... his know it all best friend; just said she didn't know it all. Ron was shocked. What was happening to her, was she molding into someone else? Were his exact thoughts.

"Maybe after this summer camp, we'll all change Hermione, but you won't. You... you're beautiful, you are smart, and having wisdom will never change with you. Don't doubt yourself Mione. ok?" Harry grinned. He put his hand on Hermione's and held it in place, squeezing her hand tight. He promised himself, he would never let this girl go out with anyone but him. That's how it would be, forever.

"Bye Hermione! We'll miss you, and remember, boyfriends are good during the summer!" Allen yelled happily as he waved good-bye to his little girl.

She laughed at him and said, "You know Ron and Harry are the only guys I'll ever really hang out with... What's the point of saying that?" She smiled at Harry and Ron. "Let's get on the bus you guys." The boys grinned and jumped up the stairs.

The bus was crowded. There were teenage, and little kids all over. There was only one seat open, and it could only hold two people. "Ron, Harry... I'll sit somewhere else okay? You can go ahead and sit there," Hermione muttered disappointed.

"But Hermione!" Harry exclaimed.

"Hermione, come on... you could sit with Harry!" Ron yelled over the racket. He winked at Harry.

But Hermione shook her head, "No.I'm sorry. I wouldn't be able to read. See you at camp okay?"

"Okay," Ron and Harry groaned.

"Sorry man, it was worth a try," Ron said to Harry.

"It's okay Ron. It's not even your fault anyway," Harry, said quietly as he watched Hermione walk away to a different seat.

Hermione say next to a boy their age. She smiled at him, and said, "Hi my name is Hermione Granger, and I'm new to this summer camp. What's it like?"

"Uhhhhhhhhh, well you see Hermione, I'm new too! Why do you think I'm sitting all by myself?" The boy said.

"Oh, well I never thought of that," A paper plane flew into her hair. "Ugh, I hate it when things like this happen. I mean at my school I was picked on a lot, in fact I was in the hospital many times last year. They were that serious!"

"Yah I know Hermione. I used to pick on you a lot last year too! I'm sorry you turned into a cat," The boy replied cheerfully.

"WHAT? Do... do I know you?" Hermione replied, her eyes widening.

"Hermione when we were little you would always read. I hated it. You would never spend time with me anymore once you went to that school. That witchcraft school, but your mom and dad always told me why you didn't go to elementy or middle school anymore. They told my mom to send me to summer camp to hang out with you." They boy said.

"L... Leroy?" Hermione gasped. "Oh Leroy! It's been so long!" Hermione hugged him tightly.

Form afar, Harry and Ron watched growling and staring as Leroy winked at them.

_I may not finish this story for a while. There will only be fifteen chapters in this story. But i will need patience and inspirational reviews... things to fix, things people liked, any ideas you have in mind...questions...whatever you think will make the story more enjoyable. _


End file.
